The present invention relates to a machine for grinding toothed cutting tools such as spindles, saws, milling-cutters.
Conventional machines comprise a sliding table and a grinding wheel support head which is movable transversely with respect to the table and tiltable, and means for locating and positioning the table supporting the tool to be ground, relative to the grinding wheel. On machines of this type, it has already been proposed to position the table and thereby each tooth to be ground of the spindle fixed to the table, automatically by means of a follower member which comes into contact with the inner or upper side of the tooth to be ground in order to position this tooth correctly with respect to the grinding wheel. However, it is not always easy to position this follower member between the teeth of the spindle. Its movement requires a relatively expensive precision mechanism. Furthermore, it is not always possible to use the same follower member, since its shape must sometimes be modified according to the shape of the teeth of the tool to be ground. The precision obtained depends on the precision of the mechanical parts supporting the follower and on the precision of the response system for positioning the table, which this follower controls.